Addict of Love
by Keili14
Summary: Yo nací para enamorarme de ti. Tu eres solo para mi. ¿Crees que te siguen? Perdona si te asusto... Solo soy yo mi Querido Amado...


_**Hola! Los que habrán leído "The PowerRocks Z" Se habrán enterado del ONE-SHOT , bueno aqui esta! **_

_**-Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la historia.**_

_**-Tienen 14 años.**_

_**-Inspirado en "Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance" **_

_**Tranquila Kathy, que no es la que te mande por chat XD Esta es un poco mas profunda.**_

_**Aquí vamos!**_

No sabia que le pasaba exactamente, pero desde aquel día, no pudo quitar la imagen de ese Rowdy. Todas las noches, todo el día, aparecía. ¿Que pasaba?

Pasaron varias semanas, pero no podia quitarlo de su cabeza. Según su amiga... si no podías dejar de pensar en alguien, es porque la quieres... ¿Quererlo? ¡Que tontería! Pero...

Ese era el problema...

"Pero"

**~.~.~.~.~**

Volvió a verlo, no fue un encuentro muy agradable. Muy vergonzoso, si... eso quedaría mejor...

_Tu y tus amigos, nos causaron muchos problemas, pero eso ya se acabo. Pero ahora estoy en mi cama... _

_Aun con mi traje, traje que tu usaste... no puedo quitármelo..._

_No..._

**No quiero quitármelo.**

_Tu olor es muy dulce... me gusta mucho..._

¿Que era eso? ¿Un cuaderno? Oh... este debe ser el regalo que su madre le había comprado... ¿Un diario? Nunca escribió uno... pero puede ser un buen momento para comenzar...

_Si pudieras contestarme... dime... _

_¿Por que pienso en ti? _

_Todos los días, noches, cada hora, cada milésimo segundo._

_Ahora que lo pienso..._

**¿Que estarás haciendo?**

_Quiero saber..._

.

Entro al cuarto corriendo, aun con su traje puesto, paso tan rápido, que su familia no pudo verla, se tiro de espaldas a su cama, dio un largo suspiro, recordando lo bueno de ese día. Por un momento creyó, que no podría, ver mas a su amado.

Si... lo admite, perfectamente.

Tomo su diario, que escondía bajo su almohada y escribió...

_Si dependiera del tiempo... antes hubiera muerto... _

_Pero no fue necesario... Mis amigas piensan... que todo este tiempo tenia horas extra de Football... _

_Mentira._

_Yo... ya..._

_Conozco todos tus lugares favoritos._

_Y después de lo de hoy..._

_Ten por seguro..._

**Que vas a ser mio...**

**~.~.~.~.~**

Soltó un suspiro, sonrojada.

_Siempre estas con ellos. ¿No es un poco aburrido? Ahora me pregunto. _

**¿Te aburrirás conmigo?**

_Después de tanto pude ver tus ojos, tu curiosidad, te hizo voltear a verme. Me escondí, mas de lo que estaba. Escuche tus pasos, acercándote. Corrí._

_Se podían oír las voces de tus hermanos, llamándote, pero tu me buscabas y yo me escapaba._

_Me escondí dentro de un callejón._

Atrapada...

Los respiros agitados del azabache se escuchaban en ecos, mientras la chica, se mantenía tranquila, aun dándole la espalda. El joven tenia el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿¡Quien eres!? -pregunto algo molesto- Se que me has estado siguiendo.

No contesta...

-Oye... -soltó, molesto- No tengo idea de lo que quieres pero...

Callo. La persona, se digno a mirarlo, manteniendo una mirada perdida e inocente. Un momento... ella era...

\- ¿Una chica? -soltó desconcertado. Le recordaba a alguien pero no sabia a quien.

La imagen de su contraparte, vino a su mente. Trago duro, comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás. Mientras ella comenzaba a caminar tranquilamente hacia él.

-Quieto. -ordeno, desconcertandolo nuevamente.

Un viento helado paso, moviendo el cabello de la chica, la poca luz del callejón, era suficiente para iluminarle el rostro, podia ver los preciosos ojos esmeraldas de ella. Escucho una risa soltarse de sus labios.

¿De que se reía?

Antes de decir alguna palabra...

Sintió que sus labios fueron aprisionados por los de ella. Unos brazos rodearon su cuello, mientras mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos.

Después de unos segundos, que parecieron eternos...

Ya no estaba, sintió una respiración en su oreja.

-Me pregunto... _¿Nací para amarte?_

_Y me fui..._

**¿Él habrá sentido lo mismo que yo?**

.

_Después de nuestro ultimo encuentro... estas bastantes distraído..._

_¿En que tanto piensas?_

_¿Seré yo? Tal vez..._

_Si es asi... descuida... volverás a verme esta noche..._

.

Se sentó en su cama, miro la almohada, sonrió.

Ahí... había... un muñeco del chico...

Sus ojos eran botones verdes.

-_Verdes_... como los tuyos.

Abrazo al muñeco, antes de caer profundamente dormida.

La luz de la luna era lo único que la iluminaba, la brisa meneaba su traje... que era lo único destacable de ese lugar...

Miraba al chico durmiendo en el suelo, se acerco hasta él, se puso a su altura. Suspiro... Paso su mano suavemente por su rostro, consiguiendo que sonriera levemente...

\- ¿Que estas haciendo? -de un golpe ahora veía al pelirrojo, que la miraba con mutua desconfianza.

-No te interesa... -afirmo, sonriendo con malicia- Si... dices algo de mi...

\- ¿Que? ¿Que harás? -pregunto retadoramente, la chica de ojos esmeralda, sonrió con una pizca de diversión y locura, consiguiendo sacarle un escalofrió.

-El rojo de tus ojos sera de lo menos que debas preocuparte... -rió antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

~.~.~.~.~

_Muchas chicas te miran..._

_Y me dan ganas de vomitar, veo que a ti no te importa... _

_Mi querido amado, no te preocupes... _

**Ya no te molestaran...**

A los pocos días, encontraron unas cajas, con partes de chicas que estaban desaparecidas. Eso decía el televisor que su familia miraba, mientras la única hija de la familia, tranquilamente, limpiaba las manchas de sangre de su arma...

Fue _divertido_, golpearlas con su martillo.

Mas lo fue al cortarlas y apuntarlas con su cuchillo.

**~.~.~.~.~**

_Por casualidad... Me viste por el parque, cuando oscurecía, yo intente irme..._

_Pero en la esquina lograste atraparme. Me tomaste de los hombros... _

_Y me __**besaste...**_

_Esto es oficial..._

**Tu...eres...mio**

_Cualquier chica que se te acerque..._

_La matare... y la Empaquetare..._

_**Realmente... no creí que quedaría asi...**_

_**Bueno, al menos se me fue ese antojo. Espero que lo disfruten un poco XD **_

_**Una cosita mas (Que luego avisare en We are a Team) **_

_**Intercambio de Roles aun lo deje en pausa, tengo el capitulo, pero quiero arreglar algunos errores y reacomodar algunos capítulos, jejeje pero aun no tengo el programa para hacerlo asi que paciencia por favor.**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
